User talk:NinjaSheik
Hey! Nothing to talk about at all? BTW, archive your talk page. SquareEnixRocks 03:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! How are you! I'm new to this wiki, so just saying hi! --Auror Andrachome 23:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello.--'NinjaSheik' 23:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Did I make a mistake on the Heartless's page? Cause you removed all what I put. Auror Andrachome 23:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) It was not needed.--'NinjaSheik' 23:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi. It's FinalMix+ again. I noticed that the quotes for the bosses are slowly being removed. Do you know why? Ps: Reply on my talk page. FinalMix+ 05:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but why did you undo my revisions of Saix? Auror Andrachome 02:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Because you did it wrong, that's why. When I looked down to see what you put, I didn't see anything new.--'NinjaSheik' 02:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? I put in 2 new images of him. Auror Andrachome 02:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) It didn't appear in this gallery, though.--'NinjaSheik' 02:28, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm still not understanding you. They appeared in his gallery. --Auror Andrachome 02:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) After you finish editing? Did you see his page, the pictures that you added? I didn't.--'NinjaSheik' 02:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello How do you make the text? Look this: ~ User:ChillyfreezzUser Talk:Chillyfreezz 16:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sir Lapis will help you.--'NinjaSheik' 21:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed that you seem deeply saddened because of DTN's departure. May I know why?--FinalMix+ 04:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. And sorry, but it doesn't matter anymore.--'NinjaSheik' 06:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Salut! Why did you undo my addition to the trivia section of Saix's page? I wasn't logged in when I made the addition (as I realized shortly after making the addition), but it was me that made it.--Denxa It wasn't needed. Oh, and if you read the rules you should know we can only have 7 triva.--'NinjaSheik' 22:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I'm new to this wiki. Do you know how to make talk bubbles?--Sora and Kairi 23:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't. Please, ask someone else.--'NinjaSheik' 23:05, March 24, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINJASHEIK! --Author 22:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday. Question Is it ok to erase the comment on the new section on Xelax's talk page? —DemonicKunai 23:01, April 5, 2010 (UTC) By all means, do so. I seems okay since it's the user who's going turn agaisnt us.--'NinjaSheik' 23:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Um, you deleted my edit on the Rabbit page. It's true, I was replaying the game and I noticed it. Is the information already on the page somewhere I didn't see?--Memorized] No, but it's was fixed now by another user. It's okay, now. Go read it on Rabbit's page.--'NinjaSheik' 23:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, all right. Sorry, I guess I formatted it wrong. Sorry, Ninja.--Memorized It's all right.--'NinjaSheik' 23:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Warnings Salutations! Xion article Why did you undo my edit? Xion did appear in coded. --Cococrash11 02:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean to undo that edit, but the rest. You're too careless.--'NinjaSheik' 02:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) How am I careless is it because of this thing | ? --Cococrash11 02:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) That's part of it.--'NinjaSheik' 02:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) A Little Help, Please Hello, NinjaSheik. I am trying to create talk bubbles, and the talk bubble part appears, but the images I want to use are not Kingdom Hearts related. I tried using the direct picture links for the pictures on Photobucket, but it does not work. Do you know what to do? I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that. I don't know much about talk bubbles. Ask someone else, sorry.--'NinjaSheik' 02:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh well. It's okay. I'll try Photobucket again. I do have another question. Is it okay if I upload the images for my talk bubbles? Even if they aren't related to Kingdom Hearts? Or will they be deleted? Hmm, you're going to have to ask KrytenKoro that.--'NinjaSheik' 02:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Is that the only solution? I asked Xion4ever, hope she can help. I'm sure she can.--'NinjaSheik' 02:42, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Want to be #3 in my project? Hello. I'm Grchamp, #1 in the DKF project. I'm wondering if you'd like to contribute to it as #3. If you'd like to check it out, click the "You!" in my signature. -[[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] Uh, no thanks.--'NinjaSheik' 14:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Your presence is requested ...at the upcoming gala.Glorious CHAOS! 23:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Looks like you don't me, after all. Everything has be decided.--'NinjaSheik' 00:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Not true, my friend. There is always work to be done on a wiki, especially on a huge project such as this. Kryten has proposed a plan to fix the enemy pages up, while users are signing up for things they could help out with (see list at the bottom). We could use your help!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Xion-chan! Sorry, I would help, but I'm ULTRA busy this week! No kidding. I gotta do a Freshman portfolio by Thrusday and I have to make a scrapebook for my Science calss by Friday about pollution! I'll be busy all week! Besides, everyone seems to helping out. You'll be fine without me.--'NinjaSheik' 00:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, end of school years are always busy. Gotta love final exams, portfolios, etc. =/ --''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) No, you really don't. These assignments are going to be the death of me.--'NinjaSheik' 00:50, May 17, 2010 (UTC) time table Can I snag the time thingy on you wall?--Auror. plus the great Andrachome 21:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Why?--'NinjaSheik' 21:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty cool! And, other users would know what time I'm awake and when I'm asleep. --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 21:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Uh...Dude, I don't know you. So, no.--'NinjaSheik' 21:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Umm, you could get to know me. As akward as it sounds. --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 21:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Whether I know you or not, my answer will not change.--'NinjaSheik' 21:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Video New talkbox Quick Question On Sora's Trivia, why'd you delete, "Sora had 3 hearts in him at one time in Kingdom Hearts after Kairi's heart went into him, and two of them were keyblade wielders."? I mean, it's true isn't it? JoshQuest1 02:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) First, it was written badly. Second, he had only two hearts inside him, Ven and Kairi. Roxas is Sora, being his Nobody and all. Thirdly, I don't think it's really needed.--'NinjaSheik' 02:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Almost Done May I ask... Why my last edit on Sora's page was removed? I don't see nothing wrong with it.--BGMaxie It wasn't needed. Plus, I think stuff like that should be mention in his appearance section, rather than his triva.--'NinjaSheik' 23:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Let's Try This Again Hello Why did you delete my post?--Darknesskev Something like that should be mention in the Kingdom Hearts Series (manga).--'NinjaSheik' 21:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I am new here, and I would like to chat. I hope you don't mind, this is the first wiki I've done.--Xionaxel 19:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello...Listen, I don't want to sound rude, but I don't feel like chatting at the moment. If you wanna talk, then go the IRC Channel.--'NinjaSheik' 19:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you make me a new talk bubble please Hi! Chaosmage1 here. Just about the editing, I've tried to do to the Org XIII devices: was something wrong with my info?--Chaosmage1 22:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Something like that maybe should be in a Trivia section and check your grammer.--'NinjaSheik' 22:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you. Sorry if my grammar offended you.--Chaosmage1 22:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...Well, be more careful.--'NinjaSheik' 22:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Chaos, Ninja's grammer isn't that much better. :p Mind your own business.--'NinjaSheik' 17:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I was joking, Ninja, calm down. Tch...Whatever.--'NinjaSheik' 17:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't say that... Why not? I'm sorry if I did anything to you, Ninja, but don't be angry at me for no reason. Mysterious Boss in BBS Hello NinjaSheik, my name is K.O.L (KeybladeOfLife). I have recently just seen the E3 trailer of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep in the US web site. While i was watching the trailer, a part of it shows a mesterious man in a black coat. It seems he acts as some kind of secret boss. And his weapons seem to be very similar to Ventus' Wingblade form, except the mysterious stranger only had two. I was planning to tell Xion4ever about this but I don't think she's on at the moment so I decide to tell you. I didn't knew who else to talk to about this new secret boss. Hope this helps out the wiki.--KeybladeOfLife If you wanted to talk about the Secret Boss, then start or a fourm or something. And the Secret Boss is Xehanort, I read it in a interview.--'NinjaSheik' 17:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) May I ask why it got changed when its a fact that Axel is the only member to fight alongside Sora?--DannyMan Rules are that 7 trivia are allowed.--'NinjaSheik' 22:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete my edits on Namine's page. The Birth By sleep Ultimania said that the reason Roxas, Xemnas and then because Tetsuya said she was a special nobody like the other two, she must have a person's heart inside of her. What you've reposted is wrong. Okay, I understand the part where I said. Who's heart is in Namine. That really should be in the forums. But the rest is solid fact. I've checked you delete a lot of people's work and you don't give very good reasons. You probably do this for more edits, right?--Keyblade King 12 Don't start making conculsions without knowing the reason behind the actions. What you wrote is not needed. What you wrote about Namine is already stated in the page somewhere, I'm sure.--'NinjaSheik' 16:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, no it's not. That's why I put it there. And this message has actually showed me that my conclusion was pretty accurate. You delete stuff from new users and then just say oh it's not needed, when it actually is. Now, I'm going to go re-edit Namine's page back to the way I did it and if you change it, I'll see to it that you're banned from FFN and KH wiki!--Keyblade King 12 That's big talk. You clearly don't understand anything.--'NinjaSheik' 17:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to interrupt, but there's no need to get angry at NinjaSheik. Unless you have written proof of Nomura saying "Namine has a heart." or something similar, then what you've been adding to Namine's article is speculation, and on this wiki, we have zero tolerance for speculation. 17:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Mister Dan da Man36.--'NinjaSheik' 17:48, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Dan, I don't want to bring you into this. It's stupid anyway, but between the directors secret report and the Birth by Sleep Ultimania the fact that Namine has someone's heart, possibly Kairi's Grandmother's is quite obvious.--Keyblade King 12 What the heck are you talking about!?! That makes no sense whatsoever!--'NinjaSheik' 17:48, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Gah, there's that word! Obvious! "It's obvious" is not a source. "It's obvious is probably the weakest argument you can possibly make. If it isn't directly confirmed by the games, the designers, or other official media, and you can't source it, it is speculation. Also, please sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes. 17:53, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Lapis-kun.--'NinjaSheik' 17:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Ninja, are you asking your friends to become involoved with this? I'm sorry, but if you are, you're making a small thing into a major blowout. All I'm saying is that assuming that Namine has someone else's heart, as it has been reveled that, that's the reason that Roxas and Xemnas have emotions, is better than assuming that Roxas and Namine have emotions because they're the nobodies of a Key wielder of Light and of a Princess of Heart. Actually, I've just noticed. That article still needs to be changed because it gives false info on the reason that Roxas has emotions. PS. Thanks Lapis. I'm new to Wika, so I didn't know that.-- 18:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that last thing. It's from me. I wasn't logged in.--Keyblade King 12 18:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Of course not. A real friend would never ask anyone to interfere with something that does not concern them. They came here on their own will. And what you're saying is is just specuation. Key word; assuming. Let it go. And as for that "blowout", I didn't start this fight. Remember that before you start pointing fingers.--'NinjaSheik' 19:03, July 3, 2010 (UTC) No, she isn't asking that. I'm just nosy.--'LapisScarab' 19:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but then that's a little strange. Oh and by the way, you're the one who started this by deleting my first ever edit! And I'm using the word assuming because that's what it says in the Namine document about them being nobodies of light keyblade master and PPOH. I'm stopping this now! It's ridiculous and you're probably prolonging this fight for more edits.----Keyblade King 12 'Kay, I changed Namine's personality section a bit because there was some speculation in it. If I missed anything, tell me. Roxas's seems fine, since the thing about Ven's heart is sourced to the Ultimania. EDIT: And don't accuse NinjaSheik of being that petty. She isn't. In fact, you're being far less civil towards her than she is toward you. 19:11, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Listen here, you little brat! Stop accusing me doing things for my own selfish reasons! It's a contributer's job to undo any edit that does fit in the wiki. I was going my job, my duty! You started this by coming and asking me why! Why can't everybody just LEAVE ME ALONE!?! I didn't ask for this, you know! You truly don't know anything. All you are is a spoiled child who cries when you don't get what you want.--'NinjaSheik' 19:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Lapis! The edit looks good and no, Roxas' page shouldn't be changed. And I'm a spoild child that cries when I don't get what I want, am I? I'm sorry but your the one who by judging by the way you wrote your last comment, is in tears. Just after the page has been changed from the way you want. Lapis, if you're still reading, do you know how to do delete an account?--Keyblade King 12 19:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but if you want me to cry, you might want to try harder to insult me. You really are just a brat.--'NinjaSheik' 19:32, July 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hello We continue to flip flop on the 358/2 days section of Halloween Town.--Oh,how the sea calls 21:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) You just came here to tell me that? I know, already.--'NinjaSheik' 22:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ninja! Took me forever to get around to this, but..... I realized you were one of the people who revied my story Fading Heart on fanfiction.net, and cuz you seemed to like it alot, I wanted to ask your opinion on me rewriting it? --Evnyofdeath 17:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) It's fine the way it is, I guess. Whether you want my opinion or not, it doesn't really matter what I think. The important thing is what you want to do. I can't make that choice for you.--'NinjaSheik' 18:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a Lot! Hey, just stopping by to thank you for your review on my fanfic. It always makes my day when I see someone from the wiki somewhere else. Thanks a lot!-- No problem. You didn't have to come all the way here and say that.--'NinjaSheik' 03:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, yeah...That was kind of rude, and mean-spirited...